The Love Bug Goes Despicable
by The Cinematic Universe Channel
Summary: Margo, Edth, Agnes find a car thats alive. They and their family try to keep it away from a bad guy named Bradford Shanki. Hjinks will ensue, shocks will be revealed, laughs will be had, at least i hope. I owe nothing from illumination entertainment or disney
1. The Love Bug

**Have you ever looked at your stories and said "i made have gone to far" because i'm beginning to realize that my stories are dark AF. So, THIS IS HERE. Requested by crafordbrain17. Check him out.**

On a nice, bright morning, the Gru family are sitting down eating breakfast. Today they are eating bagels

A few minutes before Gru and Lucy leave to head to the AVL, they notice a truck coming up on the neighbors driveway

Edith: what's going on over there

Gru looked where Edith was looking and groaned.

Gru: it's the new neighbor's house. He moved in a few days ago. Me and Lucy introduced them to the neighborhood. He had this slight demeanor to him. Almost like he was annoyed to see us.

Lucy: oh come on gru, he was in a bathrobe. He must've been sleeping when we knocked. Naturally, he would be a bit cranky since we interrupted his sleeping.

Gru: yeah but, (grabs a muffin and eats it) when you offer him muffins like this, it can't be that bad

Lucy: thank you for supporting my cooking, sweetie.

Gru: but that's not the point. He also had this look to him.

Lucy: and what's that "look" you mean

Gru: look at me for example, imagine that you're seeing me for the first time. What do you think I am

Lucy tried to imagine that. She came to his stupid conclusion.

Lucy: a guy that's not the nicest person on earth

Gru: exactly, now what did you see in him

Lucy: well, I have the studied the look of a person to see if they're an innocent man or a downright crazy person. But I think that he's on the more positive side of things, when his hair doesn't look like it was put into a blender then an epic war movie.

Gru: but still, I have a theory that he's a villain

The entire family looked at him for a second and laughed

Gru: what

Lucy tried to speak but she was laughing so hard that her ribs began to hurt

Lucy: I'm sorry honey, it's just that. If he was a villain, why would he move in next to two spies. That by the way, are well known by the super villain community

Gru: so he can get the move on us.

Lucy: okay I'm gonna stop right there. That idea is dumb. We can easily take him.

At this point the conversation was basically white noise to Margo. She didn't really care if the neighbor was good or evil. As long as didn't harm her friends, family, or even herself for that matter, she's okay with him. Even still, when Gru and Lucy had these talks. They would go on for minutes and minutes.

Margo pretended to cough to get their attention. Gru took a quick bite outta the muffin and turned to her.

Gru: yes Margo

Margo: nothing much. I was just wondering if me, Edith, Agnes, and lucky were to take a walk around town while you two bicker about this guy for hours.

Gru turned to Lucy who gave him a 'trust her' look. The girls have taken many walks around the town, and nothing bad has happened at all. It was lucky that Gru didn't trust. He was a goat, and pet goats isn't a thing that sticks amazingly around people. But he went out a few times, no one say anything, lucky's in the clear

Gru: sure, I don't see why not

A few moments later, the girls were out the door after saying goodbye.

Gru took a sip out of his coffee when a radar went off. Gru and Lucy looked at it. It was dru. Again.

Gru: blasted, I should've known he wasn't here.

Lucy: how didn't you notice that

Gru: usually he's having breakfast with the minions. How didn't YOU notice that

Lucy: we'll talk about the neighbor later. Let's go

Gru: yeah

Gru and Lucy ran to the lab to get there suits

Margo, Edith, and Agnes are walking across town to get some fresh air with lucky

Margo: so, who wants to do something weird

Edith: well what could we do

Lucky begins to pull away from Agnes and Agnes tries to hold on

Agnes: stop lucky

Then, lucky runs off with Agnes holding the leash as tight as she can. Margo and Edith begin to run fast

Lucky is running like the speed of sound.

Margo grabs onto Agnes as soon as she close and just keeps running

Agnes: LUCKY

Margo: don't worry we'll get him

After a solid minute of running. Lucky stops by a car, and Agnes goes to him

Agnes runs over to lucky and gives him a hug

Agnes: don't you dare run away like that again

Agnes leans against the car while lucky is licking her. Then the car roars to life. Agnes jumps away from it and grabs lucky

Margo and Edith run over to Agnes to protect her

Margo: you two stay here

Margo walks over to the drivers seat

Margo: hey pal, if you own this yard and you're playing a prank. It's not fun

Before she can finish, she realizes that there's no one in the car

Edith: Margo what's wrong

Margo: there's no one in the car

Edith: what, that's stupid Margo. Besides, I've seen better cars than this

Then, the car leaks oil on Edith's foot. Margo and Agnes just crack up at the sight

Edith: okay that's not funny

Edith opens the passenger door to see nothing

Edith: okay, not creepy at all

Agnes: we can check on the inside

Margo rolled her eyes and went in

Agnes went in with lucky

Edith decided to jump in as well

Then, the glove compartment opened

Margo: weird there's a note inside

Edith: what does it say

Margo clears her throat

Margo: to whoever finds this car, please take care of Herbie -Jim Douglas. Who even is that?

Edith: well, I don't know. I mean why would you even name a car herbie

Agnes: maybe the car is magical

Margo: Agnes, be real nothing magical ever happens to us

Then, Margo notices a key in the keyhole

She decides to turn it, then the car turns on and blasts away. Margo and Edith have mixed reactions of confused, shocked, and excitement. While Agnes felt pure excitement.

Meanwhile, at the bank

Gru and Lucy just got done stopping dru from robbing a bank

Gru: okay dru, maybe you can just stop doing villainy

Dru: come on gru, there are tons of other things to worry about in the world. Like murders, super Villians, GIRls

Lucy: wow

Dru: NO GIRLS

Gru and Lucy turn their heads to see the three girls in a car

Lucy: what are they doing in there

Gru: I don't know

The car was coming closer and closer to them. Lucy was ready to pull out her lipstick taser in case something was gonna happen. Gru was ready to dodge the car. Dru... Was being dru

The car skid sideways and stopped point blank from gru

The door opened and the girls were in the backseat. Gru, Lucy and dru, all shared confused looks with each other mixed with angry looks.

The girls stumbled out of the car and took a seat on the sidewalk. Margo was clutching her head trying to figure out what even happened

Edith was staring off into space with shock

Agnes: THAT WAS AWESOME

Gru looked in the car seat to see no one there

Gru: Margo, what happened.

Margo: it's a long story

Gru: well explain it

Margo got up and took a seat on a bench

Margo: well, we were on our walk when lucky blasted off into this junkyard. We found the Volkswagen. Agnes wanted to check inside it. So we did, i turned the key in the car, and then it blasted off by itself. And here we are

Gru looked at margo with extreme confusion

Gru: margo, did you and agnes switch bodies. Because i'm finding this hard to believe.

Agnes: she's right it actually happened

Gru: now i'm really finding this hard to believe

Dru: i don't know brother, i mean, if margo believes it, i'm pretty sure it's true

Lucy: your brother has a point sweetie, this is quite interesting.

Gru: they say that the Volkswagen is alive

The car honked on its own. Gru turned so fast he might snapped his neck if he tired. No one was there

The car honked again.

Gru: maybe its just malfunctioning. Which is probably why it was in a junkyard

Margo: it anything of what just happened that taught me anything, it that this car feels like it just got made perfectly with two hands

Gru: Margo, are we sure the car is not malfunctioning

The car opened its hood. Revealing all the mechanics it has.

Lucy: let me check something for a second.

Lucy tapped something on her watch and a scanner appeared on it. She scanned the car. It showed a screen that had all the basic parts well

Lucy: all mechanics are in the right place, no damage in the engine, no one in the car, it's perfectly fine.

Gru couldn't argue back with that statement.

Gru: but even still, there has to be something that causes the car to do this.

Margo: or maybe its magic

Gru: margo, be real, nothing magical ever happens in our lives

Margo: thats what i said when we saw the car

Lucy: so while this goes down I'm gonna head back to work, dru can you walk the girls home

Dru: i can, i just have to wait for the argument to be done

Dru said that as he began to sit on a bench next to edith. Lucy began to walk to the AVL headquarters. Margo and Gru were arguing if the car was a demon. During that commotion, agnes walked up to Herbie's left headlight and patted it.

Agnes: its okay, I know you're not broken.

Herbie flicked his lights on and off.

Agnes: speaking of which, i would like to find a way to understand what you're saying

Herbie honked his horn again.

Agnes: i'll take that as an okay.

Herbie began to make noises, dru had no idea on what they were doing. So, he pulled his phone and began to just wait for margo and Gru's conversation to end


	2. The Diseasing Mystery

Dru, margo, edith, and agnes are walking back to the house in dead silence. Dru just wanted the girls to get home. Edith was kicking the pebbles off the sidewalk. Agnes was way behind in the group. Because the Volkswagen was following them.

Margo got annoyed by this because the car hadn't left them since the incident. Its just been strangely following them the entire time. Somehow no one was asking questions.

Margo walked backwards to agnes and the Volkswagen intentionally to try to talk her out of this.

She got to eye contact with agnes.

Margo: ags

Agnes turned to margo

Agnes: yes margo

Margo: why are you okay with the Volkswagen following us home

Agnes: first off the volkswagen is named herbie. You should know that. And second, i feel like he could be a great part of the family.

Margo stared at her unconvinced.

Margo: how exactly

Agnes: well, he could help gru and lucy on missions. He could be a good car for dru to drive. Just needs a license to drive. He could help with an entertainment factor. The list goes on margo

Margo: how could he do any of those things

Agnes: i don't know

Margo stopped and agnes continued to walk with herbie. 1/3 of those factors only made sense, and it was dru driving. What has this world come to

Margo: how do you even know it's a he

Agnes: he told me

Margo: How

Agnes: come over, i'll show you

Margo rolled her eyes and went over to agnes

Meanwhile

At the new avl sky fortress that was recently made, Gru and Lucy just got back to the place via the "kitten house". The new fortress was massive. It could fit up to 50 heilcopters. It looked like nothing could carry it.

Gru and lucy descended into the inside by a pad. They went down to reveal the inside of the place. There were people at work and walking around talking with other agents. Valerie was looking at files looking like her usual self.

Gru and lucy walked forward into the headquarters and valerie noticed. No one got away from her sights. No One.

Valerie: did you get dru

Lucy: yes we did

Valerie: you did it. Ain't the first time i've been proven wrong

Lucy hands were behind her back when they clenched into fists. Lucy walked away into the hallway. Gru followed.

Lucy walked into the labatory. No one's in there. So no one can discover or question of the fact that she is studying a volkswagen. She took off her watch. She placed it on a pad as gru walked in. The watch was scanned and the most recent information on it was shown.

Gru: what are you doing

Lucy: ain't in obvious, i'm downloading the information i got on herbie

Gru: seriously lucy, is this really worth spending your time on.

Lucy: well the idea of the car intrigues me

Gru: what

Lucy tapped something and the words "downloading" and a bar began to pop up

Lucy: think about it gru, this is an alive car. A car that was founded in a junkyard. By our daugthers. That drove them to us, that we don't even know if that was intentional. And we have no idea how.

Then, she proceeded to make funny impressions of supernatural beings

Lucy: could it be witches, dark matter, a magical spell, a gem.

Gru: okay lucy i get the point. But still, it's not like the car's following the girls home.

Lucy: gru, that would be ridiculous. It would look werid. I bet someone's already asking questions about it

Gru: most likely.

Then, the radio blasted on.

Valerie: agent gru, get your large nose over here.

The radio turned off. Lucy said to gru

Lucy: don't reply back to that comment

Gru smiled and went to the front room.

The file finished downloading and lucy quickly pulled out a memory card that came out of a little slot.

Gru walked down the hallway of the avl in his usual way. Hands behind his back with an untellable emotional wise face.

He got to the main spot in which the usual mission giver. Agent Alexandro. He is a tall, somewhat fit, Mexican male with brown hair and blue eyes

Alexandro: we have a mission for you

Gru: fill me in and i'll get right on it

A screen came down to them and Alexandro clicked a button on a remote and a man appeared. He was fit, had a mustache that was spilt down the middle with the rest of it going down, silghty grey hair but mostly black.

Gru: who is he

Alexandro: Bradford Shanki. One of the AVL's most wanted enemies for years.

Gru: what does he do

Alexandro: he steals volkswagen

Gru shot at Alexandro with an confused expression. People steal cars all the time. What makes this guy special at all.

Gru: ooh. I'm shaking in my boots

Alexandro: we don't know why he does it. But the way he disposes of them, is tragic.

He clicks a button and showed a found cilp with a building on fire in what seemed to be toyko. The left side of the building was on fire.

Alexandro: he dropped one on the building

Gru: god. Okay what do you need me to do

Alexandro: we need you to figure out his location. And bring him here. I recommend you check out his files in the valut.

Gru: i'll get right on it.

Gru walked to the vault room. During this time, he thought about bradford. The mystery on why he wanted Volkswagen of all the type of cars in the world plagued his mind. Then, he thought about the Volkswagen that came today. Why now of all now's would he be given bradford to hunt down? Seemed touche. TO touche.

Gru made it to the vault room and began to look for bradford shanki's files.

After about a minute, he found his files. With a label titled 'Bradford Shanki' in cursive for some reason.

Then, as he was pulling the files out, he had an idea. An idea he would almost definitely regret.

He spent some time looking for it. And then he found them.

His own files when he was a villian.

He thought about doing this for sometime, but lucy told him that it wasn't worth it. But did that eerie voice in his head told him to do it. So now, That. Voice. Is. Silenced.

He grabbed out the files and sneakily got out.

Back at his office, he was looking through his files. He saw everything. The stuff he did, the people he killed, the robberies he commited, the weapons he had. Everything

Then, gru saw something he thought was a vision. There were these two people that looked eerily like agnes. Specifically the women. The man had the black hair of agnes.

Gru rubbed his eyes to make sure his eyes were not messing with him. But no, it was the real thing.

Gru checked their last names. Because he specifically remembered being told by the Female Dog herself miss hattie that agnes last name was 'Shrunk' she knew this because he was told her parents were out there somewhere and they abandoned her in a forest. They would find them one day. Find them his ass, he knew she wasn't bothering to find them.

He checked their last name and they said

Shrunk

Same looks + same last name still doesnt add up to anything.

Their type of blood

Gru quickly got on that fact. Agnes blood was a type O. He checked their type of blood

O was their type

No, no, no, no, no, no. That can't be. No no, it's impossible.

He checked what they were murdered by. It was a bombing when a building was being collapsed.

Gru tried to recall if he did any bombings. Then, he remembered. He did.

He blew up 3 buildings that day. Hundreds dies that day.

It was true. It was. At this point, there was no denying it.

He killed Agnes's parents.

**That my fellow friends is chapter 2.**

**Leave a review, bye.**


	3. Nighttime Nusence

No, it couldn't be true. It just couldn't. He. Gru. The adoptive father that agnes loved so much and vice versa. Was the one that made her an orphan.

Gru: how could this be possible?

Gru snapped himself out of his thoughts. He grabbed his files and boosted to put them back.

When he got back, he finally began to do his job and looked at bradford's files

There was really nothing on his file. It had a photo of him, description, name, crimes. All of his crimes involved a Volkswagen in a way. He blew up some buildings by dropping volkswagen on them, drove them off cilffs, somehow was able to torture fellow agents with them, really everything.

Gru just read the files for the rest of the day.

That night, gru and lucy were driving back to the house. It was dead silent. Usually they would be talking and it was filled with energy and laughther, but now for some reason it's stoned cold silence.

Lucy turned to gru. He seemed to be in a trance by something.

Lucy: you okay sweetie

Gru turned to lucy with the same expression

Gru: i'm fine

Lucy: are you sure? Cause you're not looking so good

Gru: i'm fine lucy

Lucy: yeah, still don't believe you, so. What's the stitch

Gru: what does that even mean

Lucy: i don't know something i heard one time

(references am i right?)

Gru: well, there is no 'sticth' because i'm okay.

Lucy: i still don't believe you

Gru: l'm fine lucy

Lucy: gru just tell me whats wrong

Gru: nothings wrong lucy

Lucy: i know there is just tell me what it is

Gru: ITS NOTHING

Lucy eyes grew a bit after that yell. Gru looked at her with conflicted eyes. He turned back to the road and lucy continued to drive to the house. With an earned silence.

Gru and Lucy got back to the house. Then, they had the one obstacle in their way. The one thing they would never stop arguing about. Lucy turned to Gru

Lucy: who's opening the garage door

Gru turned to her

Gru: you

Lucy: I'm the one that's driving. I can't. Cause then, I'll have to start the car again. Only to turn it off, in less than a minute.

Gru: well you know what they say, ladies first

Lucy: I went last time

Gru: Rock papers scissors

They did a round. Gru got scissors and Lucy got rock

Gru: it's a game of change how do you win everytime.

Lucy: because you always choose rock

Gru: no I don't

Lucy: again then

Same results

Gru: again

Same results.

Gru: again

Same results

Same results

Same results

Same results

Paper and scissors

Gru: alright I'll do it

Lucy chuckled as he got out the door. He pushed the button and the garage door slowly opened. Before Lucy can get the car in, lights flashed in her eyes and she blocked them with her hands.

Gru checked to see what the source of the light was from. It was that volkswagen. What was it's name, oh shoot thats herbie.

Gru: WHAT

Lucy: what is it. I think I just got temporary bilndness.

Gru: keep the car out tonight.

Lucy stepped out of the car slowly walking to the door. Gru was in a full on sprint.

Gru unlocked the door with his keys after 5 attempts with the wrong key and got in. The light were on. He hear the sink running. He ran to the kitchen to see Margo washing her hands.

Margo: oh hey Gru

She said as she grabbed a towel

Gru: hey Margo, quick question, why is the Volkswagen in our garage.

Margo: oh that's a story my pal.

Lucy came into the scene.

Lucy: I think that's our answer

Gru turned to see dru carrying a sleeping Agnes to bed.

Dru: oh hey guys.

Dru then acted like they were ghosts and went upstairs

Gru: can I have the answer

Margo: well, when you guys left, me, Edith, Agnes, and dru came back to the house. The entire time, the Volkswagen, or as this note calls him herbie followed us home.

Gru: what note

Margo handed Gru the note and he took a look at it.

Gru: how did it even get here

Margo: well if there's anyone you should ask, ask Agnes. She's been talking to him ALL DAY

Gru: but it's a car, I get it, the car followed you home, but who knows maybe lucky did it, was he still in the car when you were walking

Margo: no.

Gru: but still Margo, this is an alive car we're talking about.

Margo: but it is actually alive. It can do anything on its own. But Agnes is close to it. Do you really want to deny the beliefs of her. I mean, even dru admited that it was Alive

Gru: well dru is dru

Lucy punched him in the shoulder

Gru thought about that for a second. She has a point. Agnes is the youngest daughter. If he didn't see him drive the girls to him, or turn the lights on by itself, maybe he would believe that it's in Agnes's head. But he seen the car do that, so maybe it wasn't just in his head, or Lucy's head, or Agnes's head, or anyone's head

Gru: okay you know what, here's the deal. Tomorrow morning I will see if the cars actually alive. Then I'll think about it.

Margo: okay then

Gru went to go upstairs. Lucy went to follow pursuit, but then remembered something.

She went back to the garage to check on herbie. He was sleeping. Or he was not, she doesn't how this all works.

Lucy: could it be

She closed the garage door and checked her phone. She was dashing through photos to find one. She found one she was looking for. Her family in a photo together with a light blue Volkswagen behind them.

Lucy remembered that car. But something about this situation got a thought in her head she thought she abandoned when she was older.

Lucy walked back into the house. But then she heard margo said

Margo: oh lucy, by the way, i think agnes wants to teach you about talking with herbie

Lucy: okay, i guess. Night, love you

Margo: love you to

She went upstairs to go to bed. With that thought still in her head.

Later on in the night, gru made dead sure lucy was asleep. Which she was. Gru grabbed some socks and began to tiptoe out of the room.

His plan was to get help about the whole agnes parents thing.

He knew who could do the job.

He went to the girls room and slightly opened the door.

Gru (whispering): margo

Margo was still sound alsleep.

Gru (whispering): Margo, Wake Up

Margo yawned herself awake. She grabbed her glasses

Margo: yes gru, it's 11:00 at night

Gru: i know what time it is, i just need help on something.

Margo: well what is it

Gru: just come down and i'll explain it for you.

Margo: fine

Margo hopped off her bed and she went to follow gru

They walked downstairs, gru turned the kitchen light on. Margo sat down at the table and gru took a seat next to her

Margo: so what's the problem?

Gru: okay okay okay, so i had a new case for a villian. Was called bradford shanki.

Margo: okay what does that have to do with me

Gru: it doesn't i just need some advice. So i went to get his files. But i also got my files

Margo face palmed her head.

Margo: didn't lucy tell you NOT to do that.

Gru: well, my curiosity got the best of me, trust me, you'll discover that when you're in high school. And it comes at the weirdest times.

Margo: what

Gru: what.

They look at each other for a few seconds.

Gru: anyway, i looked through my files and i found some rather... Revealing files

Margo: ew

Gru: not That. I meant about agnes parents

Margo eyes grew wide and a shocked smile went across her face

Margo: really you found them, that means we could find them

Gru: yeah, the problem is that they're... You know

Margo: oh.

She began to tap her finger on the table. But then, the realization part came in.

Margo: wait, does that mean you-

Gru: yes. I did kill them.

Margo's face went through several different expressions. To shock, to anger, to sadness, to confused

Margo: when did this happen

Gru: it was when i did a bombing. Killed a few hundred people. They are two of the many. Diamonds in the rough. Of course I didn't know she would one day come into my life so this was an accident.

Margo: gru i'm not blaming you. You didn't even know we were people in the world.

Gru: yes, but the thought that i was the one that made one of the sweetest little girls on the multiverse even though she didn't deserve to be even in the same room with that miss hattie just makes me want to

Margo: Gru, i get the point. You regret it. But, look at you now. You have us, Lucy, Dru. Would you really want to change what you have now?

Gru: no i wouldn't. Just, can you not tell anyone about this

Margo: okay, i won't. I can tell you really want to keep this a secret?

Gru: thank you margo. It means alot. Now head back to bed

Margo: okay. Love you

Gru: love you to

Gru and margo walked back upstairs to bed. Ready for what comes tomorrow.

**So pals that was chapter 3. I'll be going on a trip to (INSERT RANDOM SPOT IN THE UNITED STATES) for a few days with me dad and brother. So I gave you this chappy (thats a reference to a film i saw this morning, Underated.)**

**Goodbye**


	4. Badness At The Beach

Gru woke up the next morning. He got dressed in his usual sweatshirt and went downstairs.

When he got down, everyone else was doing stuff. Edith and dru were watching tv, margo was reading, and lucy was talking with agnes

Margo: oh morning gru.

Gru: morning Margo

Gru then turns to see lucy with a notepad and a pencil while agnes were making signs. He couldn't make out what they were doing.

Gru: Lucy, what are you doing

Lucy looks at gru

Lucy: oh, agnes is teaching me how to talk with herbie.

Gru raises a eyebrow at lucy.

Gru: okayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Gru walks to the coat rack and grabbed his coat and scarf.

Edith: where are you going

Gru: taking herbie out. To see if he's actually ailve, like agnes has state.

Agnes: But he is ailve

Gru: That's what i'm gonna find out. Dru, you're coming with me

Dru: well okay brother

Margo: i'll come to.

Gru: why

Margo: so i can record you freaking out

Gru: sure, from someone who has drove in herbie, we could use someone like that. Come along

Lucy: bye sweetie

Gru: bye honey

Gru, Dru, and margo entered the garage to see herbie is still there. They enter the car, where gru is in the drivers seat. And they drive off to see if a Volkswagen is ailve.

10 minutes later, gru, dru, and margo were driving through the streets of the city.

Dru was looking around the car to see anything werid was there, margo was listening to music on her phone, and gru was just feeling uncomfortable. Since the fact that the volkswagen looked so out of place while everyone else was in a modern car.

Margo sensed his discomfort and took out one of her earbuds

Margo: everything okay gru

Gru looked at margo via the rearview mirror

Gru: yeah, everything's all well and good

Margo grabbed gru's seat

Margo: is it That that's worrying you

Dru: what is That that's worrying him

Gru began to get nervous because he knew that margo meant the Agnes's parents situation.

He looked at everyone

Gru: everything's fine. Just that, i'm worry that someone will give us a strange look for driving in a Volkswagen.

Dru: relax brother, no ones gonna do that. Besides, there are weirder cars in the world.

They stopped by a red light. And as they did, they felt this weird sense of vibration wash over them.

Gru turned to his window and saw this strangely familiar hot rod next to them.

Then, the driver noticed gru looking at him. Dru awakardly waved at him.

Then, the driver laughed like a maniac. Because it was somehow overpowering the motor of the god forsaken hot rod.

Gru lowered down the window.

Gru: can i help you

Driver: are you serious dude, you don't remember me.

Gru looked at him closer, then he remembered him.

He was the dude that he knocked his car into a building

Gru (whispering): oh duck a luck a

Margo and dru looked at him

Margo & Dru: what did you do

Driver: said, where's your other car. Did it get repossessed?

Gru looked at the others. They had this Volkswagen that they didn't pay for, and showed up out of the blue. And they didn't have a cover story.

Gru: well...you see... My father...is a vintage car salesman. And... We found one...and...we are...taking it to him... Right fellas

Dru: yeah

Gru: yeah

Margo: yeah

Gru: yeah

Margo: yeah

Dru: yeah

Gru: yeah

Margo: yeah

Gru: yeah

Driver: STOP SAYING YEAH! It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like that thing can beat this bad boy in a race.

The light turned green and the driver drove away

Gru mumbled a naughty word before he was about to step on the pedal. Then, he felt the pedal stomp down by itself.

Herbie zoomed passed the green light, pulled a god damn wheelie, and zoomed by the hot rod dude.

The driver looked off in absolute shock.

Gru looked behind him to see the driver quickly driving up to them.

Gru got nervous thinking something terrible was gonna happen.

But when the driver caught up with them, he knocked on the door and had a few bucks at his hands.

Driver: that must be some car

Gru looked at the driver

Gru: why, thank you

Gru carefully took the money from his hands.

The driver then warmly smiled at him and he drove off

Gru looked at margo and dru.

Dru: hm, this car might be more powerful than we thought

Margo: you said it

When they got to where they wanted to go, they were relieved. They were at this beach. The waves weren't that big, so they didn't have to worry about getting sucked into them.

Gru was inside the car, his hands on the wheel, dru was opening the trunk to grab some flags. Margo was in front of the volkswagen, talking in herbie

Margo: so, what we are going to do is that we're gonna see if you are actually ailve, well, mainly gru. Since, the rest of us believe your ailve. So, what i want you to do is to drive as fast as you can. With no input from gru

Herbie honked at her. Margo gave him a thumbs up and walked up to the side.

Gru: okay margo, start recording. We want to make sure that our eyes don't mess with us.

Margo: alright

Margo pulled out her phone and got ready to record

Dru then looked at gru from the passenger seat

Dru: you sure you want to do this? I mean, you could potentially die.

Gru: well, life's a beach, and then you drive

Dru looked at him funny, then quickly checked the engine, making sure nothing was wrong with it.

Dru went to the sidelines with the flag. Margo had her phone on her, recording whatever was gonna happen.

Dru: okay, you will drive until you will cross the bridge. On your marks, get set

Gru felt the volkswagen beginning to go

Dru: GO

Then, the Volkswagen bursted passed gru and began to scream.

Dru and margo watched as the Volkswagen flew through the beach.

After a few seconds, the volkswagen drifted to the left to stop when it reached the edge of the bridge.

After that, the Volkswagen drove back to the others

Gru: so, what was the speed

Margo: i don't know. We can't say what speed it is with our own eyes.

Gru grabbed the bridge of his nose

Gru: why didn't i think of that. Look you know what, take my phone, there's an app that can track the speed.

Dru had the phone in his hands now, margo still had her phone now, gru was still in the car

Dru: on your mark, get set, and Go

The Volkswagen drove off across the beach

Gru was holding on tightly to his seatbelt.

Dru: Hey Brother

The volkswagen pulled over

Gru: What

Dru: it saids out of range

Gru: oh, Come On

Dru: Go

The Volkswagen drove off again. With gru's phone in his hands. Then, a seagull nearly flew into them.

Herbie drove out of the way and it messed with the miles.

Dru: Go

It started to become very windy. The volkswagen was starting to resist against it.

Dru: GO

The volkswagen got stuck in a pit of sand

Dru: How did this even happen

Gru: the beach ate us

Meanwhile, back at the house. Lucy, Agnes, and Edith were just hanging out.

Agnes was watching tv, edith was just sleeping, and lucy was reading a book.

Then, out of nowhere, Lucy's phone began to rang.

Lucy picked it up. It was her friend Maia.

Lucy clicked the call sign and put the phone up to her ear.

Lucy: Hello?

Maia: hey Lucy, where are you?

Lucy raised an eyebrow

Lucy: at my house. Where else would I be

Maia: don't you remember what we were doing today.

Lucy became wide eyed. She and Maia were suppose to hang around at the park today.

Lucy: Yeah. Totally. In fact, i'm getting ready right now.

Lucy hanged up the phone and ran upstairs

A few minutes later, she was putting on her jacket when Agnes noticed.

Agnes: where are you going?

Lucy: No need to worry, just going out with Maia. The minions will watch you. Gotta go, love you.

Agnes: love you too

Lucy closed the door, got into her car

And drove off

Once it became cloudy, they were starting to have a hard time keeping awake.

Margo placed her phone near a huge rock so she could walk around the area. Dru was starting to sit down on a rock. And gru was just relaxing in the car.

Dru: go

The volkswagen drove off, again, with gru being scared, again, but then it stopped, Again.

Gru got angry and looked outside the car

Gru: What Now

He looked to see some crabs walking in front of the volkswagen

Gru looked at herbie

Gru: Dangit

Meanwhile, Lucy was walking around the park with Maia. She was explaining the whole situation to Maia

Maia: so, you found an alive Volkswagen?

Lucy: Yes, and don't think about asking anyone else in the family if i'm crazy. They would all say yes.

Maia: about you being crazy?

Lucy: What! No, about the ailve Volkswagen that's in my garage!

Maia laughed at her own joke, which made lucy give out a pouty face.

Maia: that seems really werid to just happen outta nowhere? Why do you think it likes the girls so much?

Lucy: I don't know, maybe it has something to do with them being the first ones to see him or something like that

Maia chuckled at something

Lucy: what's so funny?

Maia: remember when you were younger, and your dad had a Volkswagen, and you believed it was alive?

Lucy: Of course I do, i remember my own two eyes seeing it. I was playing outside, like the cute little girl I was, I went out into the road to get something cool, like a rock, or something, I don't know. Then, a car was coming toward me. Then, the volkswagen litterally drove as fast as it could it front of the car, and the car that was coming towards me stopped dead on it's tracks. Then, the Volkswagen went back into its spot like nothing happened? I went to tell my family, but they didn't believe me, and you didn't either.

Maia: Yeah, because seeing an alive Volkswagen is not part of my daily routine. But anyway, do you think it's the same one, but with a different paint job

Lucy: no, that's impossible. When we sold that car, I was told it went of to a different state.

Maia: well, maybe they're the same type of living being

Lucy: does that mean that there's possibly more of these things.

Maia: maybe, after all it's just a theory

Lucy and Maia stood in silence for a solid while thinking about that.

At sunset, margo had officially just given up pressing record on the camera. Dru is near asleep. And gru is just done with this.

Margo: okay, you know what, let's just do this one last time. And if it doesn't work out, we do this tomorrow

Gru & Dru: Agreed

Margo got out of the way.

Dru: and go...

The volkswagen drove off AGODAMNGAIN and gru was just taking a sip of soda while it was driving.

And guess what, THEY FINALLY MADE IT WITH NO PROBLEMS

Gru then hopped outta the car in pure excitement.

Gru: WE DID IT

Then, the volkswagen turned on the radio and the song 'We Are The Champions' began playing.

Margo and dru ran to them.

Margo: we finally did it

Dru: you're right we did. Food's on me. At the nearest restaurant

Margo: hold on. We need to check the speed.

Margo grabbed gru's phone out of it.

Margo: 62 miles an hour

Gru: 62 that's it

Margo: not even half of what i expected. Considering how fast it went eariler.

After having food at the nearest place to eat, they were driving back home.

Gru: i wasted my whole day

Margo: well, i wouldn't say that. After all, it was nice to be outside the whole day, you know, practicing racing skills

Gru: but this wasn't racing. We're on a beach. Not asphalt

Dru: true point brother

Gru: ah whatever, we should probably show the footage to lucy and the others.

Margo: point

They drove off to head back home.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Maia were walking back to Lucy's house.

Maia: what if they're ailens?

Lucy: good one. But why would aliens, out of all things, disguise themselves as Volkswagens.

Maia: good point

When they got back to the house, Gru, Dru, and Margo were just coming back from their 'fun' day.

Lucy kissed gru for a moment

Lucy: how'd it go

Gru: not great. It was only 62 miles an hour

Lucy: 62? From the looks of it, that's not the case

Margo: well, that was our final number

Lucy: you know what, you all look exhausted, how about I make dinner tonight.

Dru: no need. We already ate. I think i'm just gonna go to bed.

Margo & Gru: Same

The three of them walked back into the house.

Lucy sighed and turned to Maia

Lucy: i'll update you when we get new info on the problemo

Maia: Alright, good night.

Lucy: night Maia

Lucy walked back into her house and went to make nuggets for herself, Edith, and Agnes

**After a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time. Chapter 4 has arrived AT LAST!**

**I apologize for the delay, i've been busy with other stories.**

**Anyway, hope you have a great day**


	5. Park Panic

The next morning, the family was at the park. Gru, Lucy, Dru, Margo, and Edith were playing tennis while Agnes was at the sandbox with herbie.

Gru, Lucy, and Dru were all in tennis clothes, while Margo and Edith were in their normal clothes.

Gru: Zero Zero.

Gru smacks the ball.

Lucy smacks the ball back and screams.

Gru screams as he whacks it back with one hand.

Lucy jumps over and hits the ball.

Gru puts his tennis rack above his head and hits the ball.

Lucy grabs the racket with her legs and whacks the tennis ball.

Gru hits it back.

Lucy stands in place as the ball flies back to Gru.

Gru barely hits it.

Lucy slams the racket down and the tennis ball goes back to Gru.

The ball hits Gru's nose.

Gru: Ow!

Dru, Margo, and Edith look at each other.

Lucy gets hit with it in the eye.

Gru wails the racket around like a maniac.

Lucy slides the racket across the ground where the tennis ball lands.

Gru hits the ball back several times like a boss.

Margo: why are they yelling?

Dru: Because it's tennis.

Meanwhile, Agnes is playing by the park. Well not really, since she's sitting inside of Herbie, as he was blazing around the roads. It took some convincing and figuring out how he spoke in Gru's case, but they all agreed that Herbie would make sure Agnes was okay.

As Agnes was sitting down, she noticed the meter of the miles per hour that Herbie had. She remembered the speed Gru said was 62 miles an hour, but from what she saw, Herbie was going way faster than that. She couldn't tell the speed however.

Herbie parked the car by the bench and Agnes hopped out.

Agnes then noticed a dandelion on the ground and she grabbed it and showed it to Herbie

Agnes: you know what this is right?

Herbie honked a bit.

Agnes: That's Great! I'll put this flower in you, is that alright?

Herbie honked again.

Agnes: Ok! Might as well since you can remember me if we ever get separated from each other.

Agnes opened the Volkswagen, placed the flower in the glove compartment.

?: What are you doing?

Agnes exited the car to see a man who was fit, had a mustache that was spilt down the middle with the rest of it going down, and slightly grey hair but mostly black.

Agnes: Hi. Just putting a dandelion in our car.

?: Ah. I see. What is this?

Agnes: It's a Volkswagen.

?: I see. Where our your parents missy?

Agnes: They're by the tennis court.

The man looked up to see Gru and Lucy playing tennis, yelling and seemingly going crazy.

?: Interesting. Ah I don't see why they would have this bucket with them.

Agnes: what do you mean?

?: Oh come on, don't tell me you don't see this thing as the most powered up car in the world. But, it's definitely museum worthy. Not gonna lie, it's one of the cleanest Volkswagen I've seen in awhile, and I've seen plenty let me tell you.

Back with the others, Margo turned to check on Agnes, and saw the man with her and Herbie.

Margo: uh, Gru, Lucy?

Gru: what

Margo pointed to Agnes.

Agnes: listen pal, I don't know what world you've been in, but this "bucket" can go to Washington and it wouldn't stop no matter what!

Gru was barely able to recognize the figure and sense of fear and anxiety rushed through him.

He began to run towards them, along with Lucy.

The man chuckled and stepped towards Agnes.

Agnes stepped back and nervously chuckled as he stepped closer

Agnes: say, I never got your name.

?: oh, well, you can call me *pulls out a pistol behind his back* Bradford Shanki.

Before he can reveal the gun, Herbie shook violently.

Lucy: Agnes!

The child and Bradford turned to see Gru, Dru, and Lucy running after them.

Bradford looked at Agnes and kicked her down the hill.

Dru turned back so fast that he fell on his knees and speed crawled toward Agnes.

Bradford ran off as Herbie began to chase after him.

Gru and Lucy began to run after Herbie, who was chasing

Dru grabbed Agnes and they both tumbled down.

Dru: Agnes! You okay?

Agnes: Maybe.

Margo and Edith ran up to Dru.

Edith: What happened?

Dru: Long story. Check on Agnes while I follow your parents, bye!

Dru followed Lucy and Gru.

Margo grabbed Agnes and got her over to the bench.

Margo wiped off the dirt off of Agnes's clothes.

Margo: Agnes, just sit for a minute, and relax.

Agnes: Ok.

...

Gru and Lucy ran after Bradford.

Gru: Stop in the name of the AVL Bradford!

Lucy: Wait, you know this guy?

Gru: Yes. I was assigned to find him, and he's right in front of us.

Lucy: Why exactly didn't you tell me that?

Gru: I don't need to tell you everything, now let's zip our lips and continue our pursuit.

Herbie was still driving after Bradford.

Gru ran up to him and opened the doors. Gru hopped into the car, with Lucy jumping in as passenger.

Gru gassed on the car and Herbie went faster.

Dru continued to run and got into the car as well.

Bradford kept running as fast as possible. But Herbie opened his front piece, and then swallowed him whole.

Gru put the car to a halt and just stared off into the distance.

He turned to Lucy and Dru.

Gru: Did we just kill him?

Dru: Did we?

Lucy: I think we did.

Then, the glove compartment opened to Bradford, with a flower on his head.

Gru pulled out his freeze ray.

Bradford pulled it away and aimed at him.

Lucy kicked it away.

Bradford punched Lucy in her ribs.

Bradford grabbed Dru's nose and slammed it down, making Dru fall down.

Bradford then pulled out a smoke bomb and dropped it.

A cloud of white smoke took over their view and they coughed a little.

When they could see just a little bit, they saw Bradford gone.

Gru and Lucy got out of the car and check if he went anywhere, but he was nowhere in sight.

Dru also got out grabbing his nose.

Lucy: Forget it. We need to check on Agnes.

Gru: Right. Come on Herbie!

Gru and Dru got in Herbie and drove off, Lucy stayed for a moment.

She checked around one more time in case Bradford was somewhere. He seemed to be nowhere.

Lucy sighed and walked off.

Once they made it back to the park, they saw Margo, Edith, and Agnes by the bench.

Margo was tending to Agnes.

Gru got out of Herbie.

Gru: are you okay Agnes?

Agnes: a little bit.

Lucy appeared

Edith: who was that guy?

Lucy: His name is Bradford Shanki. Not sure what his deal is.

Dru: Yeah, it was werid, Agnes said that he was talking about Herbie.

Margo: Why would he do that?

Gru: I don't know. But it can't be good. Let's get out of here before he comes back.

The family got into the volkswagen and Herbie drove off.

Margo looked at Agnes and kissed her forehead.

Margo: Everything will be ok.

Agnes gave a small smile and rested on Margo's shoulder on the way back home.

...

Once they got back to the house, they all exited Herbie.

Lucy: Agnes, can I talk with you, in the garage?

Agnes turned to Lucy.

Agnes: Sure.

Agnes and Lucy entered the garage.

Agnes: is there something wrong?

Lucy: No, nothing's wrong, expect for what just happened obviously.

Lucy closed the garage doors and took a seat next to Agnes on the stairs.

Lucy: Now, what I'm going to tell you stays in this house: I know, Gru knows, and if anyone else finds out, I'll know it was you.

Agnes: Got it.

Lucy: Now, would you believe me if I told you I had a Volkswagen like Herbie when I was a young lad?

Agnes: Really!

Lucy: Yeah! I think.

Agnes: what do you mean?

Lucy: well, I was a little girl, and something or someone made me go out into the road like a not smartie, then I promise, a car came out of nowhere. Then, the Volkswagen drove in front of me and the other car stopped, and then the Volkswagen moved back like nothing else happened. I tried to tell my parents, but they rightfully didn't believe me. Ha! Look at me now.

Agnes: Does that mean their are more cars like Herbie?

Lucy: Maybe, maybe not.

Agnes: Well, what happened after that day?

Lucy: oh you know, I tried to prove what I saw, didn't work, I haven't seen that car since.

Agnes: Well, maybe we can find them!

Lucy accidentally chuckled.

Lucy: Sweetie, I get you're close to Herbie, but we can't turn into some Volkswagen adoption center. If we find more, we find more. But if we don't, we don't. Do you understand?

Agnes dropped her head down.

Agnes: Ok.

Agnes walked out.

Lucy got up and clench her teeth.

Herbie honked a bit at Lucy.

Lucy: You think I didn't notice.

...

Agnes walks down the hallway of the house as Gru comes downstairs to the living room.

Agnes heard Gru murmuring something.

Gru *whispering*: It doesn't make sense, how did he go 62 miles if he looked like he went faster than that on several occasions? The first encounter, and the wheelie he pulled on the hot rod guy.

Agnes: Something wrong?

Gru turned to Agnes.

Gru: No sweetie, just thinking about Herbie's speed?

Agnes: About how he's faster than you thought?

Gru looked at Agnes with confused eyes.

Gru: what are you talking about?

Agnes: Yeah, when he was chasing that Bradford guy, he went way faster than 62. Or at least I think.

Agnes walked away and Gru just stood there for a moment.

Gru entered the garage to look at Herbie.

Gru: Make up your mind on how fast you are!

Gru slammed the door and walked back inside.


	6. The Fast Break In

The next day, Margo had gone outside on a bright sunny day, to get some air.

Then, she see's Agnes standing by the road holding a stopwatch.

Margo walked over to her.

Margo: What are you doing Agnes?

Agnes turned to see Margo.

Agnes: I'm testing Herbie's speed again with Edith.

Margo: Then where's Edith?

Just then, Herbie rocketed by with Edith riding inside him.

Agnes: There.

Agnes stopped and looked at the stopwatch and gasped at the numbers.

Margo: What?

Agnes: He's going much faster than at the park. Isn't this exciting!

Margo: It seems to be. But how is he getting better?

Agnes: Well maybe because he's getting more driving done, he's getting the old parts moving again, making him go faster.

Margo stood to think about it for a moment.

Margo: Maybe.

Margo kissed Agnes's forehead.

Margo: Tell Herbie to make sure Edith doesn't get hurt.

Agnes: Don't worry Margo, he wouldn't do that.

Margo smiled.

Margo: If you say so.

Margo began to walk back into the house.

...

Meanwhile, Gru and Lucy were in Lucy's office at the AVL, as they were working together to find Bradford's headquarters.

Gru: Alright, so this guy likes to destroy Volkswagens, so he is probably somewhere that has a ton of cars.

Lucy: You're right, but the problem is, we don't know where that somewhere is.

Gru: So let's consider the options.

Lucy pulled out a hologram and saw the park they were in when they saw Bradford.

Lucy: So let's take a look at our location. We were here *points to a diorama of Herbie* and Bradford gave us a smoke bomb to our wonderful eyes, and he somehow vanished.

Gru: So where could he have gone?

Lucy: Well the obvious way, ahead of us, is also the least likely because we didn't see him go that way. And it was a rather long road.

Gru: Exactly. Maybe he went to the left or right side, more likely left, since there's a pack of bushes here.

Lucy: So let's see where that could lead.

Lucy began to move the diorama to where the bushes were, and there was a fence behind them.

Gru: He probably hopped over them.

Lucy began to trace the diorama and went around the different paths.

Then, Gru got a phone call from someone.

He looked at it. It was Dru.

Gru answered it.

Gru: Hello?

Dru: Hey brother, I'm at the bank of evil.

Gru: Dru what did I tell you abou-

Dru: Don't worry, it was totally worth it. Bradford is here.

Gru: WHAT!

Dru: Yeah, he's getting some money from the banker.

Gru: Dru! I need you to follow Bradford, we need you to find his base.

Dru: Got it. I won't let you down.

Dru hanged up and causally took a seat in his seat.

Bradford began to walk out when Dru went to chat with him.

Dru: Hello Mr Shanki, my name is Dru.

Bradford raised his eyebrows at Dru.

Bradford: Hi? Is there something you need?

Dru: Indeed! I want to team up with you! I was thinking of doing a takeover on the AVL sooner than later.

Bradford: But why? You're with two AVL agents, Gru and his wife, why would I trust you?

Dru: Oh you don't need to panic about that, I'm doing this evil stuff behind their backs, they have no idea I'm here. So, just give me the address and I'll be there soon.

Bradford looked at Dru.

Bradford (annoyed): Fine.

Bradford wrote down his address on a piece of paper and passed it to Dru.

Dru went to say something, but then he made a visibly confused face.

Bradford: What?

Dru: Never mind.

Dru began to run off from Bradford and the bank.

Bradford: What!?

...

That night, Gru, Lucy, and Dru were looking at the address Dru got.

Lucy typed it into a computer and a photo of a massive building appeared.

Lucy: So this is his headquarters?

Gru: It appears so.

Dru: How do we get in?

Lucy: Look an alleyway. We can get in through that.

Gru: Great. Now what's the plan?

Dru: Well we don't know his plan yet. So I say we steal some of his equipment to slow down his process and that'll give us more time to plan.

Lucy: That can work.

Dru: Yes. But what about getting from point A to point B.

Gru: I think I have an idea.

...

Herbie parked into the alleyway. In front of the alleyway was of the Gru mobile.

Margo and Agnes stepped out of Herbie. Margo stepped out with a pair of scissors.

Gru, Lucy, and Dru hopped out of the car, Gru and Dru with their suits.

Gru: Ok, Margo do you remember the plan?

Margo: Yes, I do. Wait for the signal from Lucy, and cut off the power. Easy as pie.

Gru: Good, Agnes, Herbie.

Agnes turned to Gru along with Herbie

Gru: Agnes don't do anything I would do. And Herbie you catch the supply we need.

Herbie honked his horn. Gru slid on his mask and activated sticky mode along with Dru

Lucy: Aw, when can I get a cool suit?

Gru: Maybe one day, grab on.

Lucy grabbed on to Gru and they started to run up the building.

Dru cut a hole into a window, slightly taped it, and quickly grabbed onto it so it didn't fall over. They slowly hopped into the building.

Gru activated a radar, that detected the stuff they wanted to get. This included some Volkswagen engines, some random tools like wrenches and screws, and some blueprints.

Gru: Okay here's the plan. Dru you go on the left side, I go to the right side. And Lucy you stay here. You're going to be our guard. And when both of us come here, give the girls the signal.

Lucy: On it.

Dru and Gru walked in opposite directions to get the equipment.

...

Margo begins to make her move.

Margo: Listen, let me know when Lucy sends the signal.

Agnes: Ok.

Margo walks to the electric box, opens it up and begins to speculate what the right wire is. She believes that it's the red wire. Because in movies it's always the red wire. She opens the scissors, and is ready to cut it.

She can vaguely hear Agnes talking with Herbie.

Agnes: So Herbie, what did you do before we found you?

Herbie makes a few random car noises

Agnes: Wow you were a race car?

Margo turned to Agnes and Herbie, confused and making sure she actually heard that

Margo: Really?

Agnes: Yeah

Margo: Hey Agnes, can I try to talk to Herbie?

Agnes: Sure. I'll translate it.

Margo: Ok, I'll try it out. How did you end up in the junkyard?

Herbie made a couple of car noises again.

Agnes (sadly): Aw.

Margo: What?

Agnes: He was caught in a massive car crash, flames and everything. He was put in the junkyard when everyone realized that they couldn't save him.

Margo felt really bad now. He looked like he been through a lot and never told or honked in his case to anyone.

Agnes placed her head on Herbie's hood and begins to cry quietly. Margo snapped out of her thoughts and began to comfront the two.

Margo: Look look, it's okay. Herbie's with us now. I dare even say he's part of the family now.

Herbie slightly groomed at that when Margo was wiping away Agnes's tears.

...

Meanwhile, the adults inside are holding up fine. Gru and Dru almost got all of their things.

Dru: Guys we got a problem.

Gru: What is it?

Dru: Bradford's sleeping and the last thing I need is right next to him.

Gru: And that my brother, is why we brought Margo. And I'm not good with cutting wires. I remember Washington.

Lucy: Ugh, Washington.

Dru: Ok, I'll get in there.

Dru quietly walks back in.

Lucy flaps like a bird outside the window and the girls see her.

Margo sees it, and cuts the red wire, then all the lights inside go off.

Dru then grabs the thing and slides across the floor as Bradford wakes up.

He gets up and walks out of the room, Gru is in camouflage mode and Lucy was in a vent.

Bradford: I can't forget my jacket in my room.

Gru and Lucy rush to his room.

Dru: Wow guys, that was eas-

Before he can finish, Lucy pushes him back into the room along with Gru. And Lucy ends up on top of him under the bed.

Bradford walks in and grabs the jacket.

He walks out and closes the door.

Gru: Great.

They hop out under the bed and head outside.

...

Margo and Agnes watched as the stuff the adults got fell into Herbie's trunk.

Margo then began to hear footsteps as Bradford was coming down.

Herbie quickly opened the door for the two of them to get in. Which they did. And Herbie sped off.

Gru, Dru and Lucy gilded down to the Gru mobile and got in to follow Herbie.

Bradford hears the Gru mobile drive off and gets more upset.

Bradford: Dru you moron! Think you can get away that easily!

...

The adults began to celebrate in the car.

Gru: We did it guys. We stole all the things we needed.

Lucy: I know right?

Dru took a drink from a bottle of vodka before looking behind them to see Bradford in a blue mustang.

Dru: Uh guys we have company.

Gru: What?

He looks at the side mirror to see Bradford.

Gru got back into work mode.

Gru: We need to lose him somehow.

Then, they hear a car honk. They look out the window to see Margo, Agnes, and Herbie next to them.

Herbie makes a couple of car noises, and heads to the exit which leads to another highway.

Gru: What did he say?

Lucy: He's going to divert Bradford away from us. Since he has all the stuff.

Gru: How did you know that?

Lucy: Agnes has been teaching me to understand Herbie.

Dru: Wait what about the girls?

Gru and Lucy shared terrified expressions.

Lucy (trying to calm down): Guys lets all remember, this is Herbie we're talking about. They'll be fine.

...

Bradford is following Herbie with all intent of making him crash. He pushes the autopilot button on his car and heads on top of the roof of the car along with a gun.

He began to shoot at Herbie. He dodges them all but a few marks on his paint.

Margo and Agnes are terrified for their lives. But Agnes notices a small pipe under the front seat.

She goes to grab it and Margo notices.

Margo: What are you doing?

Agnes: It's okay, I got this.

Herbie opens his roof hatch, and Agnes is about to climb out before Margo says.

Margo: Please be careful.

Agnes: I will.

Agnes hop onto the girl and Bradford giggles

Bradford: Really? A little girl against me, in your dreams.

Herbie raises up his roof and now Agnes is up to eye level with Bradford.

Agnes: are you sure about that?

Then, they begin to clash pipes.

Agnes hits Bradford a couple of times, before dodging Bradford hits.

Eventually, Agnes is able to get Bradford to drop his pipe and it falls off the car.

Agnes: Ah ha!

Bradford smirks and kicks Agnes off her feet and almost onto the pavement if he didn't catch her by the front of her overalls.

He slowly picks her up and grabs her pipe.

Bradford: Be glad I'll do this now, you would be sad to see this piece of junk burn alive.

Bradford goes in for the final blow.

But Herbie slightly bumps into Bradford's car. Making him drop Agnes onto herbie's trunk.

Herbie lets Agnes back into the car, which she did. Then Herbie pushed Bradford off the road and into a pond. He yelled at them.

Bradford: YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BRAT!

Margo sighed and hugged Agnes, thanking god that she was okay.

Margo: You know, you and Herbie make a good team.

Agnes smiles

Agnes: Thanks.

Then, they saw the Gru mobile.

Margo: Look there's Gru and the others!

Herbie then drove off the highway they were on. It wasn't that big of a fall. And he made sure Margo and Agnes were okay.

Gru and the others screeched when Herbie landed right next to them

Lucy: Told you so

Gru: Not now, where's Bradford?

Agnes: By some pond not important, we still have everything.

Gru: Well that's good.

The two cars drove back to their house.

...

Once they did, Edith came outside.

Edith: What did I miss?


End file.
